


【圆顺】小圆哥哥

by LizWinchester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 傻乐男大学生做爱故事。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 4





	【圆顺】小圆哥哥

权顺荣有生之年去一次自习教室写期末课程论文，记不得手机开静音，全圆佑短信轰炸他，一叠声的虎啸响起来，权顺荣手忙脚乱切静音差点把水翻键盘上。全圆佑给他连发十条在干嘛跟一个卖萌猫猫头啊嘤啊嘤说想他。权顺荣一瞬间把糟老头子的论文抛到九霄云外，蹦着出去给全圆佑回电话。  
“顺荣呀。”全圆佑的声音听起来乐得不行。权顺荣给十二月大晚上冷风兜头一吹一哆嗦，发出了点类似猫咪幼崽的不满的声音，“我在三教写论文啊，好难哦。你给我发短信，吵到我了。”  
全圆佑轻轻笑了两声，“我吵到顺荣了，怎么办呀？”“你来接我嘛，我好想你哦。”全圆佑都能想到对面的人软乎乎傻笑的样子。“那你快去收东西，我在三教门口等着了。”  
权顺荣一跃而起，把电脑笔纸杯子一把子塞进包里，捏着手机冲到楼下，看到全圆佑围巾帽子手套地等着他，就一双眼睛三分凉薄三分不屑四分漫不经心地看着他笑。

“全圆佑我操你妈…”刚进门，书包甩在地上，刚蹬掉鞋子就被狠狠摁在门板上，全圆佑只比他高两厘米，但就是有本事把他牢牢锁在怀里，像狼一样凑上来啃他。权顺荣一开始还莽着劲儿去推他，全圆佑逮着他的舌头吮，没几下就把他整个亲软了，全圆佑一下一下舔他的上颚，连拖带抱把他往卧室里带。  
“我明天早上有课！”权顺荣挣扎着喊，被全圆佑扔进被子里——换了新床单，看来是蓄谋已久——全圆佑把两个人的围巾帽子手套连带厚外套扔了一地，压上来目光炯炯地看着他：“可是我想做。”  
对视五秒以上很难说是推拒还是推拉，权顺荣吃吃喝喝日子过得太舒坦长了点脸颊肉，此时面色潮红对着男朋友怒目而视，张牙舞爪的样子像是可爱的动物幼崽，比如还没断奶的小豹子。他看着精神抖擞压在他身上的全圆佑，全圆佑每次和他上床都有点执拗的疯劲，可他知道那是全圆佑太喜欢他，每次想到这里就不得不心软。  
权顺荣把全圆佑拉下来贴着自己，全圆佑顺势轻轻一下下咬他，微凉的手像蛇一样顺着衣服下摆滑进去揉他，权顺荣被摸得受不住，像奶猫一样叫起来：“你轻一点。”

全他妈放狗屁。全圆佑这个逼就不知道节制，前戏要多温柔有多温柔，低音炮一叠声讲骚话说喜欢他这里喜欢他那里，把权顺荣骗得三迷五道的，反手阴茎塞进来就翻脸不认账，动起来得像个发情的疯狗。  
全圆佑握着权顺荣又白又软那半截腰死命往里送，每次都狠狠地擦着权顺荣敏感点蹭过去，权顺荣被他捅得又痛又爽，整个人快要灵魂出窍，起先还能扯着嗓子叫两下，没一会儿声音就哑下来，跪不住，整个人都塌在那团被子里，前面硬着的阴茎止不住往外流清液，蹭得被子色情地湿了一小块。  
全圆佑看他挣扎着耐不住操，良心大发地拎着他翻过来，让权顺荣整个人伏在他身上，安抚着凑上去和他接吻，手指插进权顺荣头发里，抚摸着权顺荣浑圆的后脑勺。权顺荣被他不上不下吊着发泄不出来生气，嗓子好哑骂不出来，在全圆佑伸舌头进来的时候咬他，全圆佑也不恼，顶了他两下，“想要了？自己来吧。”  
权顺荣简直想扇他，负气扶着他的肩自己动，全圆佑那么大他可不敢直接坐下去，没几下老蹭不到对的地方，整个人汗津津的腿打抖，皱着眉头越想越气，傻逼男朋友只馋我身子，打完这炮就分手。  
全圆佑看他简直要哭出来，权顺荣嘴笨心实不经逗，再瞎撩他指不定能把自己憋坏。只得护着他脑袋放倒在床上，捞起他两条白嫩的腿架在腰上，正儿八经干他。全圆佑平时又佛又高冷，老一副邻家哥哥的温柔样子，只有这会儿才会露出本来的样子——他像一只狩猎的大猫，宽肩窄腰，不算白，有一副精瘦的漂亮肌肉和有力的腰腹，眼睛也像，借着昏黄的灯光看过去，全是欲望欲望欲望，或是权顺荣权顺荣权顺荣。  
权顺荣小声叫着缠着全圆佑要亲要抱，全圆佑一看他脚趾都蜷起来就知道要到，一边加快速度抽插一边腾出一只手给他撸，权顺荣扭得像条脱水的鱼，前后刺激得又爽又想躲，没几下哆哆嗦嗦射了全圆佑满手，整个人打抖，后穴跟着一抽一抽收紧，抬腿想把全圆佑踢下去。全圆佑不放过他，把微凉的精液糊了权顺荣满腿，又摁着他抽动了几十下，才紧紧抱着权顺荣射出来。  
过了好久权顺荣才从被迫延长的高潮里缓过神来，全圆佑吃饱了心满意足地趴在一边看他，像一只餍足的猫。权顺荣抬腿在他身上蹭两下，“我要去洗澡。”

全圆佑一早精神抖擞爬起来去给导师汇报项目进程，权顺荣抱着揉成一团的被子睡到九点半被全圆佑给他定的闹钟吵醒，洗了把脸背上包梦游一样去上课。坐着发了小半节课呆慢慢回过神来，昨天全圆佑给他好好清理了还涂了消肿的药膏，架不住腰还是酸得要死，这会儿难受得坐不住凳子。同桌的李知勋习惯隔三差五看到他这种坐立不安的样子，都懒得说他。  
好不容易挨到两节课下，手机里一条消息都没弹。权顺荣拍下最后一张懒得抄的笔记，慢吞吞地收拾书包，抬头看见全圆佑站在外面等他。他带着那副永远不带换的小圆眼镜，书包随意挂在一边肩上，看着他，很专心。  
他是几岁认识全圆佑的？十岁，十一岁？他认识全圆佑的日子已经比不认识全圆佑的日子要长了。他们是怎么谈起恋爱来的来着？权顺荣把文具随手塞进书包里，沉默地走向全圆佑，什么情绪都没有了。  
全圆佑牵着他的手在教学楼里走，路过同一个舞社的学姐看到他俩笑着起哄：“小圆哥哥又来接我们顺荣下课啊。”全圆佑笑着和她打招呼，权顺荣愣了一下，突然开始生气。  
“你就只会在外面装得人五人六的。”他用力抓了一把全圆佑的手。  
全圆佑给他顺毛表情都不带变的，“说什么呢，最喜欢顺荣了。”  
嘿！


End file.
